


Hidden

by Teaotter



Series: Highly Compatible Kinks [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very familiar dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For Elrhiarhodan's Promptfest VI. Prompt: Hidden.

Peter comes home from work to find a burgundy satin dress hanging from the hat rack in their tiny apartment. The dress has been carefully removed from the drycleaner’s wrapping, but the tag is still on the hanger. Peter doesn’t have to examine the dress at all; though he hasn’t seen it in almost a decade, it's hardly something he'd forget.

He’d been so sure El wouldn’t go through the box with his old college jerseys...

“Honey?” El’s voice is nervous. Excited? Peter can’t tell, and he can’t turn to look at her.

He’s too busy eying the box on the table. It’s definitely new, but he recognizes the name of the shop. He hadn’t been able to afford anything quite so upscale when he was in college, but everyone said they made the most comfortable -– or least *un*comfortable, at any rate –- gaffs on the market.

“Peter.” El steps forward to lean against the table, and Peter can finally look up. She’s wearing her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel, just the way she does when they’re going out to dinner somewhere fancy and she wants to dress up. “We absolutely don’t have to. I’m not pressuring you –-“

"I don’t -–" Peter’s throat locks up, and he cuts himself off. “I never mentioned it.”

El smiles at him, and the love on her face makes the pressure in his chest ease. “I was waiting for you to bring it up. But we’ve been married almost a year now, and I thought... well, I thought maybe I ought to be a little more forward. Is it okay?”

“It’s okay.” Peter laughs and finally steps close enough to wrap his arms around her. She smells like the best thing in the universe. He tucks her head under his chin for a moment and just breathes her in. “You know... you know I’m not... *convincing* in that, right? I never was.”

She can feel the smile she presses against his shoulder. “I’m not going to be very convincing in my tuxedo, either.”

The thought of El, his curvy, beautiful Elizabeth in a man’s suit –- shuts off every other thought in his head. “We might not make it to dinner.”

El purrs back, voice darkening. “Who cares?”


End file.
